In a vehicle air conditioner described in JP-A-2-57419, a blowing amount of conditioned air is set based on a temperature of cooling water for a vehicle engine. The vehicle air conditioner is provided with a control map in which an air amount is determined based on the temperature of the cooling water.
When the conditioned air is adjusted to a predetermined temperature, the air is heated in a heater unit by using the cooling water of the vehicle engine. When the temperature of the cooling water is low such as in a case where the vehicle engine starts its operation, air cannot be sufficiently heated by the heater unit. In this case, the air blowing amount is controlled in accordance with the above control map, so as to prevent the passenger from feeling uncomfortable.
Generally, a passenger's favorite air-blowing amount is different for each passenger. Even when the air blowing amount is set based on the control map, it is necessary to reset the air blowing amount if uncomfortable feeling is given to the passenger relative to the air blowing amount. However, the above vehicle air conditioner does not have a learning function in the control map. Accordingly, every at the control time where the control map is used, it is necessary for the passenger to reset an air blowing amount, thereby increasing passenger's operation for setting the air blowing amount.